Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
As rotor blades and wind turbines in general become capable of capturing increased kinetic energy, the acoustic noise associated with operation of the wind turbine may similarly increase. Thus, in many cases, known wind turbines and rotor blades may require that the amount of kinetic energy captured be compromised in order to prevent excessive associated noise. Further, known wind turbines and rotor blades are designed for a maximum lift and associated noise at only one operating point. Thus, these wind turbines and rotor blades cannot be accurately adjusted to multiple operating points and/or extended ranges with increased lift while the associated noise is maintained or reduced.
Thus, an improved rotor blade assembly and a lift device for a rotor blade assembly would be advantageous. For example, a rotor blade assembly and a lift device that do not require lift parameters to be compromised to prevent excessive noise would be desired. Further, a rotor blade assembly and a lift device that allow for increased lift and reduced associated noise would be desired.